REVENGE OF THE SMALL POTATO!
by Clear Rayne
Summary: This is for the Stupid reviewer who said my story sucks! BWAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. The evil Reviewer and the stupid plan

REVENGE OF THE SMALL POTATO!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
  
Summary: Well, since I have recently been told that my stories suck, I have decided to write a story of revenge, for the poor small little potato, who never gets noticed in the harry potter world...since he doesn't really even exist! But this is his story, well actually its Harry's story, I just liked the name of REVENGE OF THE SMALL POTATO!!!  
  
Harry looked about the common room. It was empty. Since boredom crawled along the edges of his mind he decided to get on the Net. He dashed up to his room, and grabbed his laptop. Flipping it open, he immedetley went to FanFiction.Net to see the stats on his newest story, Journey of the Small Potato.  
  
As the stats flashed across the screen, Harry was delighted to see that he had 5 reviews! He quickly pressed the button to show the reviews to him. Giddy with excitement he read the first one. It read  
  
Great Story! I feel very connected to the potato! You should write more and more! I would love to see what happens next -Vermin-  
  
A small yell of joy emitted from Harry's mouth. This was great! He didn't think he would get any reviews! He went on to read the next one;  
  
Your characters are very original and I enjoy the plot a lot. Please continue the journey of the small potato. -Sexy Encore Boy-  
  
HOW WONDERFUL!!!! I ABSOLUTLEYADORE THE SMALL POTATO! MORE MORE MORE!!!! -'Shroom Boy-  
  
How on earth did you come up with such a great stoy? Please, I want to read more! Update soon! -RonHumper2003-  
  
Harry laughed at the name of the last reviewer and then as he went to read the final one a gasp emitted from his mouth, as he read the horrible words.  
  
This story sucks ass! It's totally unoriginal and the plot sucks. I can't believe I wasted a few minutes of my life to read such shit! Do us all a favor and quit while you are ahead! -Harry should marry Draco-  
  
This was too much..Harry was so distraught from these words, he had to get revenge. Grabbing his wand from his pocket, he opened up the screen with his story on it. With a flick of the wand and a mutter of a spell, Harry made the small potato come to life.  
  
A trade mark silly looking grin spread across his face as he watched his creation grow. The small potato opened its eyes and looked about the world. When its gaze fell upon harry it squealed, and latched onto Harry yelling 'mommy!'. Harry paled as he realized what he had done 


	2. The Plot Thickens!

REVENGE OF THE SMALL POTATO! Part 2  
  
When we last left our hero (Harry Potter for all of you who don't know who I am talking about!) he was feeling very hurt that some evil reviewer decided to say his story 'sucked ass' and that he should 'quit while he was ahead'. Feelings of hurt for his Small Potato, the hero of his story, harry decided to take action and let his potato get his REVENGE!!!! Unfortunatly, the whole idea blew up in his face and he ended up with a real life Small Potato who calls him 'mommy'  
  
Onward with the story!  
  
Harry stared wide eyed down at the strange but living creation of Small Potato. He did not expect the potato to be alive, he had just wanted a potato so that he could find the reviewer house and throw the potato at it. Now that he had screwed up, he would have to find some other way to get the Small Potato his revenge.  
  
It was at this precise moment that Hermione, of all people, decided to walk into the Boy's dorm. "Hey Harry! What are you..WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD ABOVE IS THAT LITTLE TURD!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Harry, not knowing whether he should laugh, turn bright red (for he had stripped down to his boxers when he had come upstairs), tell Hermione to shut up, or just fuck her right then and there (he did have a crush on the little big brained twit) ((a/n: is that an oxymoron?)) decided to just sit there instead. As Hermione continued to hypervenilate, the Small Potato spotted her and leaped towards her. "DADDY!" it screamed as Hermione began to flail about.  
  
"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! IN THE NAME OF THE HOLY JESUS GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!!!" She cried batting at the Small Potato as it continued to wail "DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!"  
  
Harry, finally coming to his senses and putting on some pants, went over to Hermione and detached the vegetable from her blouse. Hermione stared at him with a death glare, as he got ready to explain. As soon as he told the whole story she flopped down on his bed and sighed. "My goodness Harry, you certainly screwed up this time. Didn't you realize that the potato would end being alive? Did you really think you could even find the reveiwer's house anyway?" She continued to lecture on until she realized that Harry had fallen asleep.  
  
"Great...He fell asleep. HARRY!!!!" She bellowed (in her deep threatening voice that she had never used before but It made her sound like a man so it was scary nonetheless).  
  
He jolted awake and grinned sheepishly at Hermione. "Sorry Herms"  
  
A/N: Ok...I am enging her for today because I cant think of anything else. Until the next burst of hilarious outbreaks! 


End file.
